


Nicotine

by mintamortentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintamortentia/pseuds/mintamortentia
Summary: Draco finds Harry and his temperamental attitude towards their relationship..... addicting





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot Drarry fan fiction based on the song "Nicotine" by Panic! At The Disco.  
> I do not own any of the lyrics to the song, which are written in italics

Nicotine

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

We’re both breathing heavily, shoulders heaving and eyes burning with anger. A crowd circles around us, chanting for us to continue fighting. Static fills my mind as the chants increase in intensity and volume. Potter grabs me by the wrist and pulls me away from the crowd, nearly pulling my shoulder out of its socket as he does so. The crowd sighs in disappointment and all go back to whatever it was they were doing before the fight between Potter and I broke out.

Potter pulls me into an empty hallway and hastily looks around to make sure there’s definitely no one around. Only once he’s sure no one will catch us, he grabs me by the back of the neck and forces our lips together.

_I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back_

I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back twice as fiercely, prompting him to slide his hands down from my shoulders to hold my waist. I part my lips allowing his tongue to slide in, he holds me tighter and deepens the kiss. I bite down on his bottom lip, which elicits a moan that makes me want him more than I should, more than I’m supposed to want someone who drives me as crazy as Potter does. I run my hand up from his neck into his impossibly soft mess of hair.

We break apart to catch our breath, Potter’s eyes slowly fill again with the same anger from earlier. “Let anyone find out about this and it’ll be the last thing you do, Malfoy”, He spits before taking off from the hallway, robes flapping wildly behind him.

_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked_

_It’s a fucking drag_

The rest of the school day drags on as slowly as possible, filled with thoughts of the taste of Potter’s lips, _Harry’s lips_ , and the way it felt to be held by him. I can’t rid my mind of the memory of him, no matter how hard I try to focus on double potions or herbology. When classes finally end for the day, I trudge along behind Pansy and Blaise to the great hall for dinner. They skip along in front of me, chattering happily about the day’s events. I can’t even tell them what I’m feeling, Potter would somehow find out and he’d put an end to our little rendezvous in quiet hallways. He’d probably end my life too. I can’t decide which outcome would be worse.

_I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

I sit at the Slytherin table surrounded by happy chatter and raucous laughter, keeping my head down and pushing the food on my plate around, not actually eating anything from it. I look up, my eyes meet a pair of green ones across the room. Potter is staring intently at me from the Gryffindor table, with Granger and the Weasel sat either side of him arguing about who knows what. He’s completely ignoring them, his gaze set on me. My cheeks begin to feel warm as I wonder how long he’s been staring at me and I quickly look back down.

Potter gets up from his place at the table abruptly, causing both his friends to look up at him in confusion, he strides over to the Slytherin table, not taking his gaze off me the entire way. I can’t tell if I should be scared or turned on. “Malfoy, outside. Now” he growls. “What could I have possibly done to provoke you this time Potter?” I question, startling him slightly, I’ve never argued with him before, I don’t know what’s got me feeling so cocky tonight but the words came out before I even had time to think about what I was saying. “Don’t play dumb with me Malfoy. You know”, smart move, it’s hard to argue anymore with that without looking suspicious. I get up from my seat and let Potter pull me out of the great hall while every student inside watches, curious to know what we were going to fight about this time.

_You’re worse than nicotine_

It’s the same as every time before that has been. Potter pulls me out of sight from everyone else, this time he chooses a hallway by the charms classroom. Potter’s head turns violently from side to side, checking there’s certainly no one around. Potter looks me in the eyes with what looks like anger but is actually desire, Potter’s eyes are deceiving like that. Our lips meet with the same hunger as usual. I melt into it every time, hoping he doesn’t realise I wish our relationship wasn’t just physical. Hoping he doesn’t realise how in love with him I am. The thought consumes me and I break the kiss first this time, tears burn behind my eyes as I look at him. I turn and run before Potter can say anything.

_It’s better to burn than to fade away_

_It’s better to leave than to be replaced_

I avoid Potter as much as possible for the next few days. I’m filled with a fear that if I see him again my stupid feelings will present themselves to him. I know he only wants a physical relationship with me when no one else can see us, I can’t handle being rejected by him.

I’ve successfully lasted a full week before he corners me after transfiguration, McGonagall had to race of to see Dumbledore as soon as class ended, trusting Potter and I to head off to lunch without causing any damage, a foolish decision really.

I pack away my things and get up from my desk, avoiding his eyes because I can feel them boring into me. I sling my bag over my shoulder and make to leave the classroom and pretend I didn’t see him, obviously waiting for me. Potter quickly strides over and pushes me against the desk behind, our faces are impossibly close. “I know you’ve been avoiding me Malfoy, why?” for the first time ever he doesn’t spit the question at me, his voice barely above a whisper. He must figure there’s no one else around, he doesn’t need to put on the dramatic show he normally does.

“No reason”, I respond as nonchalantly as possible, refuse to meet Potter’s eyes. His gaze falls from my eyes to my lips. I force my head up to meet his eyes, his gaze clouding my thoughts. I can’t think reasonably whenever he looks at me like this. I shouldn’t do this again, I should stop putting myself through this torture. Fuck it, I think, as I take his face in both my hands.

_Just one more hit and then we’re through_

_Cause you could never love me back_

_Cut every tie I have to you_

_Cause your love’s a fucking drag_

_But I need it so bad_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As this is my first published work on please leave any feedback, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> \- Meg (mintamortentia)


End file.
